Selfie
by Qamara Risa Li Atoda
Summary: Semua ini berawal dari hobi baru Sakura, senang berfoto ria menggunakan ponsel baru yang dibelikan oleh ibunya. Sasuke yang cukup awam dengan istilah-istilah media sosial menjadi salah paham dengan apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya. Lantas benarkah bahwa kesalah pahaman lah yang menguatkan hubungan mereka?/"Kau mau kemana, eh?"/"Menghajar seseorang bernama selfie dan tongsis!"/


Gadis yang masih terbuai dalam bunga tidurnya itu mengerjapkan matanya ketika merasakan cahaya mentari yang memaksa masuk ke pengelihatannya. Secepat kilat dia membuka matanya dan lekas menyambar sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang yang tadinya bersarang di nakas samping tempat tidurnya.

"Waktunya selfie!" seru gadis itu senang.

Gadis dengan warna rambut yang aneh itu memposisikan ponselnya tepat di depannya setelah sebelumnya telah memilih aplikasi kamera depan. Dengan beberapa gaya ia mulai berfoto ria yang rencananya akan dia _upload_ di _instagram_.

Haruno Sakura. Ya, itu nama lengkapnya. Dia adalah gadis aneh si _gadget freak_. Kegilaannya pada benda canggih itu semakin bertambah ketika sang ibu dengan mudahnya membelikan ponsel baru untuknya.

Dimulai dari pose senyum meringis, menggembungkan pipi, memanyunkan bibir, sampai menjulurkan lidah semuanya ia lakoni. Tak peduli dengan wajahnya yang masih kusut dan kumal karena belum mandi.

Tak lama kemudian jarinya dengan lihai menari-nari di ponsel _touch screen_ miliknya.

**HarunoSakura**

**Morning world! Tetep selfie walaupun belum mandi XD**

Kurang lebih begitulah kicauan Sakura di media sosial _instagram_ sambil membubuhkan foto narsisnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Qamara Risa Li Atoda**

A Naruto FanFiction

August 1st, 2014

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SELFIE**

**Main Pair : Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance & Humor**

**WARNING : Typo(s), AU (Alternate Universe), OOC (Out of Character), Rush Plot**

**Don't like don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana malam kali ini terasa sejuk, suara jangkrik menjadi nada yang paling mendominasi. Sang rembulan terlihat tak malu-malu untuk menampakkan wujud eloknya. Makhluk tampan yang tengah bergelut dengan laptopnya itu bahkan menautkan alisnya ketika melihat _tweet_ kekasihnya yang muncul di _timeline_-nya.

** HarunoSakura**

**Dandan cantik cuma buat selfie, hihihi.**

Dengan cepat dia meraih ponselnya, bermaksud mengirimi pesan pada gadis merah jambu itu.

_Sasuke: Sakura._

_Sakura: Ya, ada apa, Sasuke-kun?_

_Sasuke: Hn, kau sedang apa?_

_Sakura: Sasuke-kun sms aku cuma mau tanya ini?_

_Sasuke: Memang kenapa?_

_Sakura: Mendingan nanti lagi aja sms aku, aku mau selfie. Bye, Sasuke-kun._

Kurang lebih begitulah isi percakapan Sasuke dan Sakura saat mereka berkirim pesan. Bagaimana Sakura lebih mementingkan selfie yang entah apa itu membuat rahang Sasuke mengeras. Namun sebaik mungkin dia mencoba untuk tetap tenang.

Sudah cukup lama Sasuke dan Sakura menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Tidak ada alasan yang logis untuk keduanya bisa bersatu. Sangat aneh jika kalian melihat betapa besar jurang yang membedakan keduanya.

Seperti Sakura yang periang dan Sasuke yang dingin atau Sakura yang sangat berisik dan Sasuke yang sangat irit bicara. Namun tetap saja, kekuatan sebuah ikatan yang mampu membuat mereka bersatu meski kadang ada irisan-irisan kesalah pahaman yang kerap mewarnai hubungan mereka.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

"Cewek aneh," ucap Sasuke cuek setelah ajakan makan siangnya ditolak Sakura. Padahal selain makan siang, rencananya sepulang sekolah Sasuke ingin mengajak Sakura pergi ke Festival Hanami. Tapi apa daya jika gadis itu memang tidak mau.

Lagi-lagi gadis itu mengatakan memiliki urusan penting dengan sahabat pirangnya, Yamanaka Ino. Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk makan siang di rumah, mungkin bersama kakak menyebalkannya. Yah, setidaknya dia akan merasa sedikit terusir jika dia tetap bersikeras mengikuti urusan penting Sakura.

"Sasu-chan, ambilkan lauknya," perintah Itachi saat keduanya tengah makan siang di ruang makan dan Itachi merasa kesulitan mengambil lauk.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, bodoh!" tolak Sasuke. Namun dia tetap mengambilkan lauk yang diminta oleh kakaknya.

"Hey, kau tak perlu sampai marah begitu padaku, Sasu-chaaan~"

Sasuke hanya mendecih dan menghadiahi _death glare_ pada kakak sialannya itu. Sekali-kali dia ingin membuat kakaknya ini merasa kalah darinya, tapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menghentikan acara makannya, dia mengambil segelas air putih dan meminumnya sampai tersisa setengahnya. Setelah itu dia merogoh ponsel yang ada di saku celananya.

"Sakura, kau di sana?" sapa Sasuke setelah beberapa saat terdengar nada sambung.

"_Ya. Kenapa, Sasuke-kun?"_ jawab suara di seberang sana.

Bagus, rencananya berhasil. Sasuke selangkah lebih maju dari kakaknya. Setidaknya dia sudah memiliki kekasih, tidak seperti kakaknya yang terus menjomblo tak jelas.

"Ahh, tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya… merindukanmu."

Sasuke pun mencoba untuk membuat suaranya terdengar lebih lembut. Dia yakin dengan pasti bahwa sekarang Itachi pasti sedang meratapi dirinya yang tidak bisa berteleponan mesra dengan kekasihnya.

"_Sasuke-kun, bisa kau telepon nanti malam saja? Aku mau selfie dengan tongsis. Jangan ganggu aku, okay?"_

Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Sakura bicarakan. Tapi yang jelas rencananya gagal total. Terlebih lagi, dia tidak suka dengan Sakura yang malah lebih mengutamakan selfie dan tongsis daripada dirinya.

"Siapa pula itu selfie dan tongsis. Bisa-bisanya dia merebut Sakura dariku," batin Sasuke kesal.

"Sakura, aku hanya ingin─"

TUT TUT TUT…

Belum juga Sasuke melanjutkan kalimatnya, Sakura dengan seenak jidat memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Hal itu berhasil membuat kilatan amarah menguasai laki-laki bermarga Uchiha itu.

CUKUP!

Dia harus mendatangi orang bernama selfie dan tongsis itu sekarang juga. Huh, rasanya dia ingin sekali mencincang orang itu lalu ia jadikan sate dan dipanggang di atas pemang─

Ah, _stop_! Kenapa Sasuke malah menjadi sosok yang cukup kanibal di alam pikirannya sendiri.

SRAK

Kursi makan itu menimbulkan suara berderit yang cukup keras ketika tiba-tiba Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya. Wajahnya terlihat terbakar emosi dan tidak dalam _mood_ yang baik.

"Kau mau kemana, eh?" tanya Itachi setelah meneguk air putihnya.

"Menghajar seseorang bernama selfie dan tongsis!" jawab Sasuke tanpa keraguan.

Detik berikutnya Sasuke sudah menghilang, ia dengan mobil _sport_ miliknya telah melaju menuju rumah Sakura.

Uchiha Itachi hanya bisa _sweat drop_ di tempat sambil memastikan bahwa pendengarannya masih berfungsi dengan baik.

"HAHAHAHA! Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Adikku mau menghajar selfie dan tongsis? _Are you fucking kidding me?_ Ngakunya tampan tapi kok kudet."

Itachi sama sekali tidak bisa menahan tawanya ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir Sasuke. Dia yang juga aktif dalam berbagai jejaring sosial tentu tahu apa itu selfie dan tongsis. Dan Itachi tahu betul bahwa selfie dan tongsis tidak perlu dihajar.

"Sesuatu yang menggelikan akan terjadi di rumahmu, calon adik ipar."

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

CKIT!

Adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu memberhentikan mobilnya dengan brutal. Dengan secepat mungkin dia langsung keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan menuju pintu rumah Sakura.

TOK TOK TOK!

"Sakura, bukakan pintunya!" perintah Sasuke dengan nada setengah berteriak.

Tidak perlu sampai lima menit dan Sakura sudah membukakan pintu itu. Dia muncul dari balik pintu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Apa lagi, Sasuke-kun? Kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Sakura seolah memancing emosi kekasihnya.

"…"

"Kenapa nggak jawab? Pergi sana. Sudah aku bilang aku mau selfie dengan tongsis!"

CKLEK

Dan pintu itu ditutup dengan kerasnya oleh Sakura. Menyisakan Sasuke yang mematung di depan rumah Sakura dengan tidak elitnya.

Akhirnya Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah Sakura. Mengerti Sakura yang sudah pasti mengurung diri di kamar, Sasuke langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Sakura.

BRAK

Awalnya Sasuke mengira dia akan mendapati orang lain saat membuka dengan paksa pintu kamar Sakura. Tapi ternyata tidak ada siapa-siapa di kamar itu selain Sakura sendiri yang sedang berpose kemayu dengan ponsel barunya dan sebuah tongkat panjang.

"Dimana selfie atau tongsis yang selalu Sakura sebut itu?" inner Sasuke bertanya.

"SASUKE-KUN! Kenapa kau masuk kamarku? Kau membuatku dongkol!" desis Sakura setelah menghentikan acara berfotonya.

Sasuke memegang bahu kedua bahu Sakura dengan kuat. "Dimana selfie atau tongsis yang selalu kau sebut-sebut itu? Dia merebutmu dariku!"

Mendengar pertanyaan kekasihnya yang kelewat polos situ membuat Sakura memundurkan tubuhnya untuk sekedar tertawa lepas. Dia tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Pffttt! Sasuke-kun, kau… kau… HAHAHAHA!"

"Apa ini waktunya tertawa? Cepat katakan dimana orang yang bernama selfie dan tongsis itu!" tanya Sasuke dengan garang.

Sakura tidak menjawab, dia hanya melempar senyum tipis dan berjalan untuk mengambil ponselnya. Dia lalu memposisikan dirinya tepat di samping Sasuke dan mengarahkan tongsis itu agar bisa menangkap gambar mereka berdua. _Blit _dari ponselnya mau tak mau membuat Sasuke mendecih kesal.

"Ck, apa yang kau lakukan, Sakura? Jangan main-main padaku!" kilah Sasuke dengan nada marah.

"Kekasihku yang tampan, kau salah paham. Selfie dan tongsis itu bukan orang ketiga atau orang keempat dalam hubungan kita. Kau sama sekali tidak perlu marah padanya," jelas Sakura.

"Lalu siapa mereka?" tanya Sasuke menuntut.

"Itu, yang baru saja kita berdua lakukan, itu namanya selfie. Dan tongkat ini namanya tongkat narsis dan sering disebut tongsis. Aku baru membelinya patungan tadi siang bersama Ino. Semua itu hanya bahasa media sosial," jelas Sakura seraya memperlihatkan tongkat narsis miliknya dan Ino.

"Haruno Saku─Ah, bukan. Maksudku, Uchiha Sakura."

"Hmm, apa?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah takut ketika kekasihnya mulai memajukan tubuhnya dengan pelan.

"Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu."

CUP~

Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke langsung menangkap mulut Sakura yang sedikit terbuka. Sakura yang awalnya kaget lama-lama terbiasa dengan ciuman Sasuke. Keduanya pun mulai memiringkan kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Hanya perlu beberapa menit sampai Sasuke menyadari kekasihnya yang mulai kesulitan bernapas. Dengan sedikit tak rela dia melepaskan pagutannya.

Sasuke memang berbeda dari orang kebanyakan, atau dia sangat berbeda. Orangnya terlihat dingin di luar dan tegas. Namun di balik itu semua, Sakura tahu bahwa di balik topeng kerasnya itu tersimpan beribu kasih sayang di dalamnya. Kalau tidak, tidak mungkin Sakura mau menjadi kekasih Uchiha bungsu itu, bukan?

Dia memang tidak familiar dengan hal yang berbau romantis, namun percayalah bahwa ia lebih suka melakukannya dengan tindakan dibanding mengumbar kata-kata kemesraan dari balik mulutnya.

Dan mungkin hanya bagi Haruno Sakura, kalimat "Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu." yang keluar dari mulut seorang Uchiha Sasuke berarti…

"Aku sangat mencintaimu dan akan memilikimu."

Bukan begitu?

Selalu ada kesalah pahaman yang mewarnai perjalanan cinta mereka. Tapi kesalah pahaman itu juga yang mampu menguatkan cinta mereka. Ya, kekuatan sebuah ikatan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness**__**…**_

_(F__riedrich __N__ietzsche__)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N: Kyaa, selesai juga. Lama ngga bikin fict SasuSaku humor, kangen lho~ Bisa publish fict di awal bulan nih. Semoga ini ngga jadi fict terakhir yg aku publish di ffn ya. Btw, aku juga mau ngabarin kalok mau hiatus dalam waktu yg ngga ditentukan #nggapenting. Maaf kalau ada fict yg bakal update ngaret atau bahkan aku discontinue. **

**Oke, semoga ini ngga jadi humor yg gagal-gagal banget ya. Beberapa kalimat ada yg aku kutip dari fict orang, wkwk XD**

**Mind to REVIEW?**

**Regards,**

**Qamara Risa Li Atoda**


End file.
